


Новогодний шарик

by WTF Symbiont 2021 (WTF_Symbiont_2021)



Category: Survival-Quest Symbiont
Genre: Gen, New Year, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Symbiont_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Symbiont%202021
Summary: Кто ещё не убрал ёлку??
Kudos: 9
Collections: 4 Челлендж, Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Новогодний шарик

[](https://imgbox.com/tacS3mZT)

Ваня Соболев:

[ ](https://imgbox.com/7WSwKcm8)

Сергей Беркут:

[ ](https://imgbox.com/5EueAoEl)

И кэп:

[](https://imgbox.com/k6sBVPT9)


End file.
